


Cold Heart, Warm Body

by leopardgecko



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Tower Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Help, I Wrote This For Fun, M/M, also this is incredibly short, and bad. this is bad., hahahahaha, i honest to god never thought id be writing fanfics of roblox, lemonade is there for 1 second, ok actual tags now, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardgecko/pseuds/leopardgecko
Summary: Branch is untouchable. Maybe...
Relationships: Spectre/Branch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cold Heart, Warm Body

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know this is bad. I wrote it so late at night its incredible.   
> 2\. this is extremely short.  
> 3\. I apologize if theres any grammatical errors.  
> 4\. feel free to ask me for my roblox user... ill add u XBHGHJNDHJ

Branch is like a cat, Spectre thought to himself. It was incredibly rare and rewarding to have Branch completely crash on you and rest. Nobody except for Lemonade has managed to get this honor. 

Nobody else was able to touch Branch. Until now. 

After a very hard and clutch round, it was needless to say that everyone was exhausted. Spectre flexed his clawed hands with a satisfying crack. “God, I feel like I just broke all my fingers,” he groaned and rubbed his face, jostling his headphones in the process. Lemonade Cat snorted. 

“Yeah with how hard you were doing that guitar, there's no doubt,” she flicked her tail teasingly, a sly grin on her lips. “I regret putting myself next to you.” For emphasis she motioned to her slouched ears. Spectre only laughed and floated off. “Hey! Don’t leave me! Fix my sudden deafness!” he could hear Lemonade call from behind him. 

He eventually made his way to his room and opened the door with a sigh. Completely forgetting the fact he had a grumpy roommate, he blindly flopped onto his bed. Spectre only realized this when it was too late when he heard a surprised squeal from underneath him. He jolted back up and whipped his head to where he landed. 

There, wrapped in his blankets, flustered and grumbling, was Branch. His hair (...leaves?) were ruffled up, a clear sign he was asleep. Not anymore, Spectre said in the back of his mind. Branch reluctantly sat up with his hands still clutching Spectre’s blankets. 

It was silent for a couple of moments until Spectre cocked a brow. “Why are you in my bed?” At that, Branch’s face grew hot and he shoved his head under the covers. He could hear faint mumbling from under the piles of blankets. “Excuse me?”

“My bed is uncomfortable and I’m tired…” Branch spoke a bit louder this time. Spectre hummed. He thought back to the battle, he did notice that Branch was working exceptionally hard. The boss was quite a monster to beat. The ghost understood Branch’s exhaustion and he let out a sigh. 

“Yea. I’m tired too, Branchy. You don’t gotta move but I’m laying down with you.” Spectre nudged the other to move and he gladly did. He placed his headphones on the bedside table with a soft clunk and laid down slowly. His arms crossed behind his head and Branch placed his head on his chest with a slight wince. Admittedly, they weren’t close. At all. What they were doing was /very/ different. 

He didn’t know what to do. Branch was incredibly untouchable. It was a rare occurrence for someone to even give him a slight pat on the back. Spectre was genuinely afraid that if he made one small move, Branch would get off and force himself to sleep somewhere else. 

Instead of moving, he let Branch sit there and sleep somewhat comfortably on him. Eventually, the other shifted in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Spectre. It was at that moment where Spectre caved in and flipped over to his side, wrapping his own arms around the smaller man. Yes, he was a ghost but it was so nice to feel Branch’s warmth press into him. 

Maybe it was too cheesy but Spectre felt alive again in that very moment. He smiled as he pushed his face into Branch’s soft hair. The next day they might go back to being sworn enemies. Maybe they won’t. Maybe they’ll grow closer. Or maybe they’ll be at each other’s throats like never before. But for the time being, Spectre was glad to bask in the affection and comfort of his teammate’s embrace. Just for once.


End file.
